playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Kombat
'Mortal Kombat '(commonly abbreviated "MK") is a series of fighting games created by Ed Boon and John Tobias. The first four renditions and their updates were developed by Midway Games and initially released on arcade machines, and later to home consoles. The arcade titles were later picked up by Acclaim Entertainment for the home console conversions. Beginning with Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Midway Games exclusively created home versions of Mortal Kombat up until Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. Following Midway's bankruptcy, the franchise was picked up by Warner Bros. in July 2009 and became a part of the Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The most recent title is Mortal Kombat which is an alternate retelling of the events from the first three games in the series. The development of the first game was originally based on idea of making a video game starring Jean-Claude Van Damme, but that idea fell through and Mortal Kombat was created instead and released in 1992. As a result of its success, Mortal Kombat has spawned many sequels and has been spun off into several action-adventure games, films (animated and live-action with its own sequel), and television series (animated and live-action). Other spin-offs include various comic book series, a card game and a live-action tour. The series is known for its high levels of bloody violence, including, most notably, its Fatalities—finishing moves, requiring a sequence of buttons to perform, which, in part, led to the creation of the ESRB. The series name itself is also known for using the letter "K" in place of "C" for the hard C sound, thus intentionally misspelling the word "combat," as well as other words with the hard C sound within later games in the series. Early games in the series were especially noted for its realistic digitized sprites (which differentiated it from its contemporaries' hand-drawn sprites), as well as an extensive use of palette swapping to create new characters. Connection with All-Stars *Scorpion, Shao Kahn, Jax, a playable Raiden and Cyrax appear as playable characters. *Chameleon, Taven, Aqua (Mortal Kombat) and Skarlet appear as DLC characters *Sub-Zero, Sindel, Khameleon, Daegon, Ermac, Sektor and Mileena appear as unlockable minions. *Kitana, Liu Kang, Raiden and Sonya Blade appear as DLC minions. *Reptile, Rain, Sub-Zero, Smoke, Noob Saibot and Ermac are alternate colors for Scorpion's outfits. *Sektor, Cyber Sub-Zero and Robot Smoke are alternate colors for Cyrax outfits. *Kitana, Jade and Mileena are color opinions for Skarlet. *Shao Kahn's Arena is a stage. *Tanya and Li Mei are in the background of the Shao Kahn's Arena stage. Games *''Mortal Kombat (Arcade) 1992 *''Mortal Kombat II ''(Arcade) 1993 *''Mortal Kombat 3 ''(Arcade) 1995 *''Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 ''(Arcade) 1995 *''Mortal Kombat Trilogy ''(PS1) 1996 *''Mortal Kombat 4 ''(Arcade) 1997 *''Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero ''(PS1) 1997 *''Mortal Kombat Gold ''(Dreamcast) 1999 *''Mortal Kombat: Special Forces ''(PS1) 2000 *''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance ''(PS2) 2002 *''Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition ''(GBA) 2003 *''Mortal Kombat: Deception ''(PS2) 2004 *''Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks ''(PS2) 2005 *''Mortal Kombat: Unchained ''(PSP) 2006 *''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon ''(PS2) 2006 *''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe ''(PS3) 2008 *''Mortal Kombat ''(PS3) 2011 *''Mortal Kombat X (PS4) 2015 Trivia * Due to the fact that many Ninja, both male and female, and robots all look similar but different colors, Mortal Kombat has more costume easter eggs then any other game. Category:Third-Party Series Category:PlayStation 1 Series Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Franchises Category:PlayStation 2 Series Category:PlayStation 3 Series Category:PlayStation Portable Series